Maverick 4
'''Maverick 4 '''is a 3D Platformer for the PS4, Xbox One, PC, Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 and will release in November 15, 2014. It will be developed by Frontier Unlimited. This is the sixth installment in the ''Maverick ''series and the fourth main installment in the ''Maverick ''series. It will use a new co-op multiplayer system, revamped online multiplayer, physic system, and more. This is also the first game in the series to have DLC. Story The game takes place over 2 years after the events of Maverick 3: Dark Mafia as Maverick and Kelver are living in a huge mansion on the valley near Sigma Tower as everybody loves them. But, the group called Union starts commiting genocide throughout the city. They meet up with Destiny after many years and with her kid, Nova. They meet with the leader of Union, Maya Yombra. He revealed that they will send a atomic bomb towards Sigma City. Maverick and Kelver tried to defeat Maya and stop the bomb but they did kill Maya and ended Union but the bomb was set and blew up the city. With many people dead and the mayor of Sigma City dead, Maverick toook up responsiblity and started the Maverick Empire. Gameplay Maverick 4 will return to the gameplay to all 3 main installment games while having new and revamped features like new blasters, upgrades, NPCs, new special attacks, and more. Sigma Points are also returning. Inferno Engine (new physic engine) The game will feature a new engine called the Inferno Engine. This engine allows all of the levels to have everything have movements and have everything destructible. Uprgradable Weapon system The weapon system returns with several new weapons and upgrades from old favorites. Favorites like the Dragon Blaster, Ice Gun, Magic Wand, Pyro Thunder, Rifle X-1 and X-2, Time Z-2, and many more weapons and upgrades. Dragon Cards Similar to Z Stones, Nexus Fuel and Chronicle Pages, Dragon Cards can be found around the levels by interact with NPCs and around the maps. Co-Op Multiplayer The game will introduce a all new co-op multi-player system for the first time in the main series; where more players can join the Primary Player in the Campaign Mode. A maximum of eight characters players can be used. They can create their own characters or use skins of different characters from the series. When you leave the game. It'll still save and can invite them to go back and play to the last played level. Levels * Maverick and Kelver's Mansion - Homeworld 1 * Haines Neighborhood * McCluckers * Highway to Death * Foxy Street * Boss Level: Yuro Knoba * Garrys Gas - Homeworld 2 * Blood Desert * Black Forest * Hansburry * Munchipal Park * Yobenaka - Homeworld 3 * Tree City * Blast Corp * Yokohama Corporation * Jack Morton Baseball Field - Homeworld 4 * Brink of War * Battle Against Maya * The Battle of Union Characters Maverick: Having an older appaearance. His personality is more of the same from Maverick 3. Kelver Cyndops: Older for this game. Kelver is still a brave robot and now makes funnier jokes during gameplay. Maya Yombora: A ruff and bloodthirsty ruler, he comitts genocide across the city. He was later revealed to be Jackester's son. Destiny: Back from the first game, shes more slicker and more tuffer than any other game in the series. Nova: Destiny's child, he helps Maverick and the others by using his machines to help them through their adventure. Modes Campaign Mode This is basically the story mode for the game. Co-Op Multiplayer Mode This is an option where more players can simultaneously play with the main player in the campaign mode. AndroidOS Shop Returning for this game, this feature shows unlockables you have and have not possess, use your Sigma Points to buy many items that can be used in the Challenge Mode, Co-Op Multiplayer Mode and Online Multiplayer. You can also watch videos and see concept art here Challenge Mode This is when you battle your own character by doing many different challenges like Time Run, Free-for-all, Android Battle, Time Story, and more. This mode can be played up through 1-8 Players (Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PS4, Xbox One) 2-4 Players (Wii U). Sigma Points is also used in this mode. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. DLC It was announced that this game will have DLC. The DLC is going to be called Maverick 4: Destiny X. The DLC takes place about 1 year after the Maverick: Wizard Sanity where you play Destiny but it's not confirmed of what is it's story but it will come out first on Xbox Consoles on January 6, PlayStation Consoles on January 12, Steam (PC) on January 20, and Wii U on January 26. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:2014 Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games